


Baby, You're A Firework

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer Feels, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, POV Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Drunk Lucifer opens up to Inanna
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from Lucifer's POV

"Wrong, all of you...Inanna will be watching the fireworks with me."

I really don't know where my brothers got the idea she was going to take off with them. I know they all love her very much, but Inanna is MY girlfriend, and she is going to be at my side.

As the fireworks begin, I wrap an arm around Inanna's waist and pull her close. She snuggles against me, looking up at me, smiling. "I've always loved fireworks. For some of kthe summer holidays, my town would have big displays at night. People would crowd downtown to watch them. They'd even sit on their boats in the river to watch." I lean down and kiss her forehead…"I hope these live up to your expectations."

Watching Inanna watch the display was absolutely endearing. All the colors of the fireworks danced and twinkled in her eyes. When there was an exceptionally loud boom, she started a bit and grabbed on to my yukata. I love seeing this side of her: so carefree and fun. Life with my brothers and myself isn't always easy on Inanna, so to see her relaxed and enjoying herself touches my heart. I will do anything to make her happy like this, for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the fireworks are over, we all head for home. My brothers are still full of energy, but I just want to relax somewhere quiet with my Princess. From the sound of it, they were going to spend the rest of the night gaming in Levi's room. Perfect...instead of going to our room, I lead Inanna to the planetarium. She looks at me, puzzled but amused. "What's going on, Luci?" I bring her hand to my lips and place a kiss on her wrist. "I thought we could lay in here and watch the stars for a while, to unwind from the festival." She gives me a sweet smile and wraps her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. "I'd like that very much." Though I don't usually use magic for such menial tasks, I snap my fingers and summon a bottle of wine, 2 glasses and a pile of fluffy blankets and pillows. "You just can't bear to be away from me, can you?", she chides. I laugh at her cheekiness. "No, Princess, I can't." Sitting on the blanket pile, I pour each of us a glass of wine and pull Inanna into my lap


	3. Chapter 3

3 bottles later……..  
Wow. We're both pretty intoxicated right now. I don't make it a habit to get into this state, but tonight it kind of just happened. Inanna and I were relaxing, watching the stars, just chatting and laughing. I don't relax easily, but it is so easy when it's only her and I. Before I knew it, we were finishing off our 3rd bottle of wine...and everything is making us laugh uncontrollably. "Hey, hey Nanna-boo?" Inanna laughs so hard she snorts. "Hey, hey what Luci-bear?" We both snort. "Remember when I carried that stoooopid enchanted bunny of Asmo's everywhere?" Laying next to me, Inanna holds her stomach as she giggles incessantly. "How can I forget? You wouldn't put it down because you were afraid your brothers might pay attention to me. Because you loooooove me!" We both start laughing raucously again. "Hey guess what, Nanna-boo? I still loooooove you." I lean down to kiss her…and end up plopping down on top of her rather unceremoniously. Another fit of laughter ensues. "Stop laughing at me, Princess," I manage to slur as I prop myself up in my elbows. "I was trying to kiss you." Inanna is trying to contain herself. "Oh, please forgive me, sir." She bats her eyes at me. "You are forgiven...only because you're so fucking adorable." This time I manage to press my lips to hers. I hate to admit it, but it's not some of my best work. My kissing is raw and sloppy, but Inanna doesn't seem to mind. She twists her fingers in my hair and lets out soft moans, making me kiss her even harder. I pull back and start nibbling on her ear. "Let's go upstairs," I whisper. Inanna giggles…"You'll have to carry me." I sit up on my knees and help her sit up. I turn so my back is facing her. "Climb on, baby." Inanna loses it again. "Are you fucking serious?" I nod and reach for her. "Just hold on tight." Inanna stumbles over and wraps her arms around my neck. As I stand up, I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. "Let's go!" And I run out of the planetarium and into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Inanna laughs and yells as we run up the steps and down the hallway towards our room. "Onward Buttercup! We have fuckery to spread!" I have no idea what she means by this; it must be a human world expression. It makes me laugh so hard that as I open the door and enter our room, I trip over myself and land face first in our bed, Inanna still attached to my back. "Oh babe, I never knew you wanted me to top you," she teases, biting and kissing the back of my neck. Although it feels exquisite, I roll her off of me, then climb in top of her, pinning her down by her wrists. "Nice try, Princess." Inanna looks up at me, biting her bottom lip. Fuck, she knows that makes me so weak for her. I teasingly push my pelvis into hers; she arches her back and whines, "Kiss me, Luci-bear." She doesn't have to ask me twice. I plunge my lips against hers and she returns my kisses with want and hunger. Inanna whimpers underneath me, bucking her hips against me. I pull my lips from hers and release her wrists; both of us are panting. I gaze down at my beautiful human. She's the only being that lets me be myself. I can be fun and soft with her. I WANT to be fun and soft with her. I never realized when Inanna arrived in the Devildom that she would change my brothers and me so much. "Luci, what's wrong?" She's looking up at me with a slight touch of apprehension. "Nanna-boo, do you know how much I love you?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if it's the alcohol, the fact that I am completely vulnerable when I'm with Inanna, or both, but I feel myself blushing. She reaches up and strokes my cheek with the back of her hand. "Of course I do, Luci." I turn my head to place a kiss in her palm. "I'm serious, Nanna. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Inanna raises an eyebrow and laughs…"Now I KNOW you're drunk. You're the Avatar of Pride. You know you deserve whatever you want." I'm almost offended she thinks that about me. "Yes, Princess. I am drunk, not that you have any room to talk. And yes, as the Avatar of Pride, that is how others see me. But I don't want YOU to see me like that. I want you to understand that you are everything to me. You are my world. There is nothing I won't do for you. Anything you want, I will give you. I never want to lose you." Inanna looks up at me, eyes glistening, and pushes my hair out of my face; I lean into her soft, warm touch. "Luci, I know how much you love me, because that's how much I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Forever." Hearing those words ignites the eternal flame in me that burns only for her. I sit up and drunkenly fumble with the sash to my yukata as I tried to remove it. "Damn it," I mumble, then I finally get it undone. I finish undressing and pull Inanna up to get her out of her yukata. Our lips meet and she helps undo her sash. I slowly slide her yukata off of her, kissing and nipping her exposed skin as it falls to the ground. Her moans and gasps excite me further. Laying back on the bed, Inanna lifts her hips so I can pull off her panties. She takes my hand and pulls me to her. Placing a hand on the back of my neck, she pulls me down and starts to bite and lick my throat. "Oh fuck! Mmmmmm….," I sigh, instinctively rocking my against her, my hardening erection rubbing against her inner thigh. Inanna chuckles and runs her hands down my sides to my hips, tugging me into her again. She kisses her way up to my ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling it. "Take me, baby," she whispers in a low, husky voice. "I'm all yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Placing my hands on her inner thighs, I spread her legs open and position myself between them, the tip of my cock teasing her slit. Inanna bucks her hips and mewls, her eyes gazing up at me with mixture of love and lust. With my hardness at her opening, I slide into her. "Ahhhh fuck, Nanna!" I exclaim as I begin thrusting, slowly at first, then harder and deeper as her sex stretches to accommodate me. "Fuck yes, Luci...that feels so good," she murmurs; I take one of her nipples and roll it between my fingers while flicking the other with my tongue. Inanna gasps and thrusts her hips against mine, her pace syncing with mine. She weaves her fingers through my hair as I continue to lick and suck her taut nipples, teasing one with my mouth, then the other. I can tell by her ragged breathing that she's close to her climax. I grab her hips, holding them still as I plunge as deep as I can into her. Her muscles tighten as her orgasm hits. She cries out loudly, "Oh yes, Luci! Ahhhhh….!" I feel her walls clenching around me, causing my own climax. I keep driving my cock into her, moaning her name like a sacred mantra, as my seed spills into her over and over again. (Hmmm, what if she gets pregnant? That wouldn't be so bad…) Once I've filled her with every last drop of my cum, I collapse on top of her, sweating, exhausted, and breathing heavily. Inanna pushes my wet hair out of my eyes as I kiss her softly. "I love you so much, Princess.  
I will always love you." She cups my face in her hands…"I love you too, Luci." She has a devilish smirk on her face. "Whaaaat, Nanna?" Blushing slightly, she muses, "I think we put on better fireworks just now than at the festival." I climb off of her, pulling my little spoon against me. We're both going to have one fucking bitch of a hangover in the morning, but anything I do with my Princess is worth it.


End file.
